


Destiel Smut

by Cigarette_Day_Dreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:19:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cigarette_Day_Dreams/pseuds/Cigarette_Day_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a test run for some smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel Smut

**Author's Note:**

> Test run 1

" D-dean my parents are h-home can we a-ah do this another time-e " Cas said in between moans.

Dean chuckled and continued his foreplay on his lover." but Cas i Need you now" emphasis his need.

"I-i know but-" Dean silenced him with a kiss.  
" I promise to make you feel good Cas just give yourself to me" 

Cas smiled at Dean and whispered in his ear " Take me than "   
With those words of approval Dean begun to kiss down Cas's neck nibbling and biting here and there. Cas let out a low moan as he wrapped his arms around Dean's neck , dean smirked when he heard those sinful noises come from an angel.Soon things started to get heated the two begun to buckle against each other grinding and moaning out the anothers name.   
" Dean~" Cas moaned in his ear teasingly  
Dean let out a low growl told Cas in a demanding voice " suck.now"  
Cas grinned and obediently went on his knees and started to suck off Dean.Slow at first licking the tip till it's nice and wet with precum than suddenly took it all in his mouth.Cas wrapped his tounge around Dean's cock and begun to bob his head.dean hissed  
" Fuck Cas y-youre good at this my little angel "   
Cas responded by going faster


End file.
